


嘥气

by Tean



Series: 香港电影拉郎 [9]
Category: O记重案实录 | Organized Crime & Triad Bureau (1994), 喋血雙雄 | The Killer (1989)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Gen, Hong Kong, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: “同成长中莫名失去的许多东西一样，想起来是种滋味，被他人提起来是另种滋味，混合着吃惊、怀念、感慨、难堪、羞怯，金镶肉一样层层叠叠。蘸料是发苦的，回味出很少的甘，最多的是一种腥。”
Relationships: 李鹰&李山
Series: 香港电影拉郎 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/925893





	嘥气

嘥气

喋血英雄&〇记重案实录

李鹰&李山

“后悔吗？”

“不会。”

李鹰抬头看他。李山肩靠栏杆，右手叉腰，虎口卡在褐色枪套上。他哥垂下眼与他对视，外人前的自得与傲气退潮，显出其下潮湿的沙质疲惫。

他别开眼睛。李鹰本不愿也不想惊动他的。他在十来同僚面前枪杀投降嫌犯之事闹得沸沸扬扬，以李山的关系网怕是第一时间就听说了来龙去脉，只不过李鹰并没想到他会第一时间就赶到羁押室探他。从小到大他被忽略惯了：阿爷陆刚因贪污问题被调查前是大名鼎鼎的四大总华探长之一，私生子李德，即他的老豆，靠机遇与手腕一路升到署长。母亲去世早，在他记事前。他哥李山就更不必提了——尽管政治与人际他深恶痛绝半点不沾，却能凭脑子与胆识在湾仔叱诧风云，带重案组办案时连署长和监察科都不放在眼里，只一眼他的手下就会心甘情愿死心塌地随他出生入死死中求生。

而他李鹰呢？起起落落几多回，前脚破了大案后脚就被暗降，甚至同千千万万个在格子间里度过一生的工薪白领一样，被囚禁拷牢在那一平米的天地里，没有地位，没有名声，没有念想，没有意义。永远追不上李山，对不起老豆，更别提阿爷。

阿庄让他看到了一点往前冲的光。但阿庄——

“就知道你硬颈，猫仔。”李山从口袋里摸出盒万宝路，连带火机一并从缝隙间抛来。李鹰条件发射接过了，烟嘴捏在两根指头间，提不起力去点。

他的手还是抖的。

“不要想太多，你不会有事。”李山继续道，“今晚睡足些。”

他说完便由倚靠姿势站直，走向灯火更晦暗的入口，是半点不拖泥带水的做派。李鹰看着他的背影，一声“大哥”老痰也似憋在喉咙里，吞吐不是，好容易才强咽下去。

究其原因……他和李山之间的关系从来微妙，“猫仔”能让他心里软和，因为这是亲昵，同时也让他胸中气闷，因为这是轻视。

李家兄弟之间虽说差了五岁，但长相的相差只有一分钟——走在一起大家都以为他们是孖胎。然而有那么一些细微的不像使得他们会被立即区分开来。阿山性格更稳，总是严肃，很少讲笑；小李性格更急，一向开朗，爱笑爱跳。会笑得见牙不见眼的那一个，保准就是李鹰。而上中学每早两人挤在同面镜前刮胡子时，李鹰总会忘记下巴痦子上的那根长毛，阿山话他：

“你笑起来像猫，胡须都会抖的。”

这外号后来便遗失了，同成长中莫名失去的许多东西一样，想起来是种滋味，被他人提起来是另种滋味，混合着吃惊、怀念、感慨、难堪、羞怯，金镶肉一样层层叠叠。蘸料是发苦的，回味出很少的甘，最多的是一种腥。

他们渐行渐远的节点李鹰记得清楚，毕竟那是他们间最激烈的一次争执。

李山说，你不适合考警察。

那不是正式的谈话，只是他随口的评价。彼时李鹰正在卫生间刷牙，泡沫掉在肚脐附近的T恤上，很快干成大片白疤，余下的在嘴角爆裂。他看着刚解过手的李山，喉咙深处有干呕前兆。

李鹰把嘴吐净，问他：“你讲什么？”

“你其实可以选点自己中意的事，”李山按下冲水键，“你好醒目噶，又是家里小的，做什么不好？”

八十年代家家户户都在用的铁质水壶，嘴尖肚大，烧响后会持续发出刺耳大声的轰鸣，同时蒸汽四冒，盖子弹跳，比电视上演的定时炸弹还要夸张。李鹰觉得自己就是那只壶，就是从冰冷到沸腾的水，就是四面八方喷出的蒸汽——李山看出他的不对，叫他：

“猫仔？”

李鹰一把推在他的胸口，张嘴先是一波薄荷味，人在最愤怒时反而难以发声，庞大的压力与暴烈的血流使得除了受伤与伤害之外的事都无关紧要。他如此委屈，如此愤恨，如此气忿；然而李山却如此不解、如此疑惑、如此莫名。

他甚至没法伤害他。就好似打一团云朵。发泄不出的东西憋红他的视野。

他要怎么说呢。

他要怎么说他对他这十几年来他复杂的心呢。他有多仰慕哥哥，他的才华；他有多羡慕哥哥，他的能力；他就有多嫉妒哥哥，可以不必争取就赢得他难得的东西：长辈的注视，朋友的交心——他就有多为他骄傲，多在意他对自己的看法，多希望他能理解自己。

可李山做了什么呢？李山否定了他十几年来所认定的东西，否定了他为之付出的努力与价值，否定了李鹰。同父亲一样，评价他天真、随心所欲、不成大事。

“猫仔，你怎么了？”李山反捉他的肩膀，勉强保持着平衡，“我的意思是——”

李鹰松手让他坠落。他头也不回离开房间，用手背狠狠抹嘴唇，直到它们火辣胀痛。接下来的一周他都没有和李山说话。也许是一个月，他不太记得了。李山白天在街上巡逻，晚上在办公室写报告查资料，他很拼，几少言，回来时只保姆还醒着为他热汤。李鹰苦练体能，背书背题，激将一般要证明给老豆和李山看，隐隐期待将通知书展在他们面前。

如今他不大记得自己是否将通知书给他们看了。大概人会更易记住负面记忆。那时他多能冲现在就多无力。他追逐罪犯时多兴奋面对现实时就多麻木。他与阿庄并肩作战时有多畅快现在消化指控就有多疲倦。李鹰坐在由木板和薄褥组成的小床上，手里的盒揉了又揉，碎了满手的碎烟丝。他躺下，把它举到自己鼻下闻闻。

不知不觉，他睡着了。

弄醒他的不是故意在两点审讯你的警探，不是内务处的走狗，不是监察科的鬣犬，而是粗暴塞来早餐盘的便衣。以及李山。他黑黄的眼圈明显，衬衫领子皱巴巴。

“吃过跟我走。”

“不吃了。”

“药吃掉。喝点水。”

两个流汁厚多士油多发腻，让本来钝痛的胃部一阵蠕动。李鹰抓起药片吞下，站起来伸出双手。便衣咳嗽，李山别脸，没去看他。他把双手自然垂下，腹部伤口有些开裂，他拖着脚步，对周遭的人与物不闻不见。便衣停下，离开。李山停下，等着。李鹰抬头，看到门上的牌子明白要发生什么，奇异的是，他竟然有心思自嘲。

“他们把东西都收走了，我还有什么可交的？”

“去签个字吧。”李山轻声说。

他哥是个能发令就不讲理的，能吼就不说的人。这让他多看了李山一眼，就是这么一眼，李鹰突然发现，他是真的老了。他们之间不再是一分钟，甚至不再是五年。李山脸上是父亲退休前独自擦合照相框的闭塞。李鹰愣了半响，直到门被打开。

他进去，昏昏听着诸如“无限期停职”，“李sir保你功都不要还要背过”，“伤成这样还不去医院”等等。等等。他签字，鹰字下半部潦草倾斜。他走出，直到李山示意他上车时才意识到他一路都被李山扶着。

“可以先去趟医院拿你的药。”李山转钥匙，“另外，那个珍妮要见你。医生说她的眼睛希望很小，又受了惊吓，要慢慢休养。”

李鹰无言。想到珍妮就会想到阿庄让他答应的事：眼角膜捐献，用钱带她走，他一样也无法做到。去见她有什么脸面又有什么资格。即便替他们报仇，他也无法面对珍妮脆弱寻找阿庄和光芒的渴求，也无法面对自己对阿庄做出的判断和决定。他是对手，也是朋友。可以托付诉求、性命、后事。是他所寻求的“好兄弟”。同他一并在这不仁江湖之中天真为人，讲义气，多情谊。

理解他。

阿庄说，你也不像个差佬时，他没有生气，反而笑了笑，瞳孔发光。

他这辈子最神采飞扬的时刻便是在无名教堂里与他拼死共生之时。

“你很累就先回去。”李山换到五档，“房间给你收拾过。”

“老宅荒废很久，”李鹰回神，“还能住人？”

“我的公寓。”

李鹰偏头，皱眉：“大嫂呢？”

“她暂时不会过来了。”

“发生乜事？”

“话长，再讲吧。”

李山这点实在乞人憎。李鹰只见过安娜两面，也能识出他们间无甚火花，付出与回报毫无公平可言。他对她无有独占欲念，无有小心翼翼的珍惜。她过于热情而他过于冷静。安娜常常维持一种略显怨与哀的妥协，而以李山的察言观色玲珑心窍不会不知。但他不说。

不会安慰。说出口就是伤人的话。

李鹰深有体会。看他们这些年间只有拜年或大事才互通电话的记录就能窥得全豹。李山是自知的，不然也不会如此憋闷，宁愿在家写毛笔想案子也不愿去警察酒吧多同活人讲句话。他的通透即他人的过界，辣手神探烫的从不是手，兴许他已超脱，不再在意无人与他心意相通，并安然在桃花岛上做世外高人。

他们到底还是没去医院。李家兄弟占据电梯里的两个最佳掩护位置，多年职业病很难修正。而以看现场的目光打量李山的房间：仓促。大头钉上还有纸张的一角，不知道是哪起案件的证物。与安娜的合照消失。未刷的碗筷攒在厨房水池，结扣简易的领带搭在沙发。大批量的档案堆成属于他的城堡，里面的恶龙是否有人去屠？

“饮水？”

“好。”李鹰捂着伤口坐下。医生看过，说他很幸运，没伤到内脏，流血也不多。只要稍许放松疼劲即会反扑，在他的腹内绞肉般碎碎扭着。他伸手，立即摸到遥控器，打开电视，默认节目社会新闻，静音。他保留至今的习惯与默契让他有种错位感。李山这时走来，杯子递来，二话不说换到TVB台。

他们一起看《神雕侠侣》。

与李山相处没有他预想的那样尴尬。李鹰重心偏左昏昏欲睡，李山靠得端正欲言又止。

“以后……有乜打算？”

“还未想。先把现下的理好。阿庄的事——”他收声。

沉默。电视里杨过在撕心裂肺喊“姑姑”。他又一次想到阿庄明亮的眼，阿庄看向珍妮的眼。他想到血。想到泪水。想到扑火的蛾，翅膀烧亮黑夜。

“也好。”李山点头，继续话题，“我其实很羡慕你。”

李鹰猛地转身看他。

“羡慕我？点解啊？”

李山却不答了。

“你要是闲来无事做，可以同我看看卷宗。”李山用手比划出含糊轮廓，“你的直觉很准。”

李鹰看他，不敢相信他要托付的东西。李山把片尾曲的声音调大，随后转头。

“猫仔……”他叹息。

李鹰猝然明了。有什么人能把一件旧案记十年，就有什么人能把一件往事记十年。李鹰知道这是道歉，但李山是多么拙舌。他的郁结很深，他曾经很怪他。他没想到他真的伤到了李山。

“我……知你恨我。做大哥的子承父业就好，你不必要求自己也变李sir。你不适合做差佬，你的心太浅太软。”

李鹰眨眼。他的喉咙干涩，他其实知道的。他已吃过许多苦头。只不过拒绝去想、去认、去信。他们站在不同的山峰，看天空角度不同，看对方如此明晰，但无法用对方的眼。可能就同他们小时候看武侠电影一样。他看到替天行道，而他看到义薄云天。

他们其实都明白，只不过不愿去解。

四哥问阿庄：“我是人还是狗？”

李鹰问李山：“我是蠢还是傻？”

“我同样会杀那个仆街。”李山的右手食指抽动，然后紧抓住他的肩，“要是你答反悔，我不会保你。”

李鹰握住他的手臂。

用力握着。他没松手。

“大哥。”他笑。

FIN


End file.
